elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve
|} Steve ist ein wilder Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle im Wildschutzgebiet Phinda Private Game Reserve im Norden der Provinz KwaZulu-Natal in Südafrika. Über das Alter von Steve liegen keine genauen Angaben vor. Er ist einer von mehreren Bullen, die 2009/2010 im Alter zwischen 14 und 36 Jahren warenFreezing African Elephant Semen as a New Population Management Tool, auf www.plosone.org. Da er einem undatierten Bericht zufolge der zweitgrößte Bulle des Reservats ist (nach LeoMy time at Phinda Game Reserve, Eintrag 7/4, auf cameronmcdow.tumblr.com)My time at Phinda Game Reserve, Eintrag 7/7, auf cameronmcdow.tumblr..com, steht zu vermuten, dass er zu den älteren Bullen im Phinda-Reservat gehört. Steve ist einer von vierzehn Bullen, denen mit zu Reproduktionszwecken Sperma für eine Samenbank entnommen wurde. Dazu wurden die Bullen mit Vollnarkose betäubt und ihnen mittels Elektro-Ejakulat Sperma entnommen, das erstmals auf eine spezielle, schonende Weise eingefroren wurde. Die Methode wurde vom Leibniz-Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung (IZW) in Berlin entwickelt und von diesem in Südafrika ausgeführt. Demnach wurde Sperma von zunächst sieben Bullen im (südafrikanischen) Frühjahr im September 2009, später auch von weiteren sieben Bullen im folgenden Herbst (April 2010) entnommen. Dazu wurden sie in einen anderen Park in der Nähe von Kapstadt gebrachtWidening the gene pool with wild frozen sperm, auf www.dw.de. Das Projekt der künstlichen Reproduktion entstand als Gemeinschaftswerk des IZW, des Zooparks Beauval in Frankreich, des Tiergartens Schönbrunn sowie des Zoos Pittsburgh (USA). Bereits in Beauval wurde zunächst zwei Afrikanischen Zooelefantenkühen (N'Dala und M'Bili) auf diese Weise Samen zugeführt. Beide wurden trächtig. Dabei endete die Tragzeit von M'Bili tragisch mit dem Tod von Mutter und Kalb, während N'Dala ein Bullkalb namens Rungwe gebar, dessen biologischer Vater aber Limbo war, der mit den Kühen im Zoopark Beauval lebt, dessen Sperma aber mit dem der Wildbullen aus Südafrika vermischt wurde. Erst nachträglich wurde (offenbar) die Vaterschaft Limbos festgestellt. Zugleich mit der Geburt wurde davon berichtet, dass auch in Wien und in England eine Elefantenkuh der artifiziellen Insemination unterzogen wurdenUn éléphanteau naît en France d'une insémination artificielle, auf www.lefigaro.fr. Ein ähnliches Verfahren wurde auch bei Tonga im Tiergarten Schönbrunn angewandt. Im August 2012 wurde bekannt, dass ihr bereits ca. neun Monate zuvor mit Erfolg auf künstlichem Wege Sperma des Bullen Steve zugeführt worden war. Steve wurde als "Vater" ausgewählt, da er das beste Sperma aufwies und er besonders schön sein sollWidening the gene pool with wild frozen sperm, auf www.dw.de. Bei Veröffentlichung der Nachricht wurde ein Ultraschallbild vom April 2012 mit dem Fötus des Kalbes gezeigtEbd.. Steves Kalb wurde nach 645 Tagen Tragzeit am 04.09.2013 von der Kuh Tonga im Tiergarten Schönbrunn geboren. Es handelt sich um ein Kuhkalb namens Iqhwa. Die Geburt verlief ohne Probleme, das Kalb ist wohlauf. Für Tonga ist es das zweite Kalb nach ihrer durch eine normale Paarung gezeugten Tochter Mongu, die bei der Geburt des neuen Kalbes auch anwesend war. Am 05.05.2014 wurde im englischen West Midland Safari Park in Bewdley von der aus Südafrika stammenden Five ein Bullkalb geboren, das den Namen Sutton erhielt. Bei der Herbeiführung der Trächtigkeit von Five wurde dieselbe Methode verwendet wie im Tiergarten Schönbrunn und auch hier ist Steve erneut der Vater des Nachwuchses. Mittlerweilen, im September 2014, soll in Großbritannien eine weitere Kuh durch eine künstliche Befruchtung mit tiefgefrorenem Sperma schwanger sein. Auch die Kuh Duna im Zoo Rhenen wurde auf diese Weise befruchtet. Sie erwartet ihr Kalb Anfang 2018. Weblinks *Steve (wild) at Phinda Reserve, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Phinda Private Game Reserve, Homepage des Reservats auf www.phinda.com. *Robert Hermes, Joseph Saragusty, Frank Göritz, Paul Bartels, Romain Potier, Barbara Baker, W. Jürgen Streich, Thomas B. Hildebrandt: Freezing African Elephant Semen as a New Population Management Tool, Forschungsbericht zur Einfrierung des Spermas auf wwww.plosone.org. *Evènement : un bébé éléphant !, Mitteilung des Zooparcs Beauval zur Geburt von Rungwe, bei dem ein ähnliches Verfahren angewandt wurde, auf www.zoobeauval.com. *Widening the gene pool with wild frozen sperm, Bericht von der Insemination mit Steves Sperma in Wien mit Ultraschallbild und Foto von Steve auf www.dw.de. *Breakthrough with frozen sperm, weiterer Bericht zur Schönbrunner Insemination auf www.news24.com. *Das Elefantenbaby ist da, Mitteilung des Tiergartens zur Geburt von Steves Nachwuchs auf www.zoovienna.at. *Elefanten-Nachwuchs im Tiergarten Schönbrunn, Artikel zur Geburt von Steves Kalb in Wien auf www.kleinezeitung.at. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Phinda Private Game Reserve